Sailor Senshi Scenarios: Senshi Storm that Castle!
by universal-candy
Summary: In part two:The Senshi infiltrate a giant castle and destroy four generators powering an anti-gravity machine. But worse is to come as they discover it was all a test. Three Giant Senshi appear...Time to fight!


Mars and Mercury reached the top of the tower where the door squeaks as it opens slightly. Four guards inside take caution and slowly inch towards the door. One of them opens the door and from the entrance is clear. One baddie walks through, looking around until he looks up where….From the top of the door, Mercury jumps in, crashing down on the baddie with her feet, a fan-based panty shot the last thing he sees. She thrusts forwards, elbowing another youma in the face and following with a palm of water pressed into its' chest. Mars Flame Sniper takes out the other two with one shot.

They found a…machine? 'It couldn't be just a machine', Mercury thought since it pulsed with fluids as if it had a heart beat. The machine looked two octopuses' joined together at the limbs, and at the center stood a large stone structure, extending out towards the sky. There is liquid running through clear pipes and at certain joints where two chemicals meet and liquids change color, there is a pulse frequency. It reminds Mercury of a rocket ship, but the burned fluid is injected into another engine and recycled. For better or for worse Mercury had learned that a dash of caution goes well with curiosity and she studied the machine for a few minutes. There is also an audible vibration, like a computer room with everything on stand-by.

This is a good example to mention the bond between Spirituality and Technology. Well into the Silver Millennium technology had been infused with spirituality that many considered them both the same. That they came from different parts of the mind. This is how Mars and Mercury work well together, despite their differences. Jupiter is a prime example as well. Mercury can see it with her visor and Mars can sense it but whatever it is it's a migraine waiting to happen.

'Whatever it is, I doubt they themselves built it', Mercury was noting.

'We're here and we're ready!' Mars mentioned, taking position. Placing her back next to an open window that faced a corner tower where Venus has climbed to the top and was ready and waiting.

'Bout time!' Jupiter replied, fingers slipping through the large dent in the middle of the door. At this stage it's more like a 'u' along the middle. Dark eyes without pupils staring at her through various holes on the door. Jupiter praises their efforts and inspires them by cursing and shouting at them with the mouth of a pirate.

Dozens of golden beams smash into the courtyard across the ground towards the base of the tower where dozens of youma are held at the entrance by Jupiter. The side of the tower crumbles and debris crushes the youma trying to burst in. It also forms another barrier, buying the scouts more time.

'You okay, Jupiter?' Venus asked calmly from high atop the corner tower. Beneath her a generator was smoking from a direct crescent beam blast.

'Peachy' Jupiter climbs out of some debris coughing. Shoving boulders to the side as she makes her way up the tower.

Where Mercury was busy typing away at her keyboard. It only took her a few minutes to learn how to operate and to reverse engineer the machine. And by the time Jupiter reached the tower Mercury had all ready reversed and deprogrammed the machine.

Mars meanwhile was sniping away at gathering youmas who were trying to enter the tower.

'Where some may think walls protect, I see it as imprisonment' Mars mentioned as she sniped away at siege weapons from the window. Pinning youma down, destroying siege towers that would otherwise breach the tower.

'Indeed. Are we ever really safe' Mercury casually replied, as she started typing something away at her keyboard as she scanned the a tower. Using thermal, she could see Moon at the top of one of the towers.

'But what if they attack this tower. It would be defenseless, Cpt!' the guard was replying to Moon in disguise.

'They're all out there! If you want to go one on one with them be my guest, but your best bet is going out there!' she ordered and the guard shut the door behind him. There was a loud explosion inside and he opened the door immediately only to find the generator destroyed.

'Where were you!? You left this defenseless! They just attacked----' she was halfway saying as she charged towards the guard who quickly shut the door and ran off.

'2 to go!' Moon replied.

'1 to go!' Venus replied as jumped from the top of a crumbling tower, swinging across the courtyard before landing on the roof of a building, high atop where she could spot the courtyard.

Jupiter jumps out the window and using a rolling boulder, keeps the youma at a distance with the help of Mars. Mercury is meanwhile hacking into the generator from a distance and in seconds the generator shuts off remotely.

A golden beam smashes and destroys the structure that prohibited Jupiter from calling storms and the tall structure starts to crumble. The tip of it falls to the ground followed by a lightning bolt immediately behind it. From the nearby moon a giant storm cloud can be seen. Electricity carpets the area which can be seen from space. The bolt turns the open courtyard into a paper shredding machine in that the effect it has on the youmas is much the same.

'We're done here!' Mercury spoke loudly, jumping from the window to join the other two scouts. The courtyard is now silent and bodies lie all over the area. V swiftly lands on the ground, her chain dissolves like sparks in the night sky as soon as she lets go when…

'Hold it right there…' a voice from behind debris said gathering the attention of the scouts. Moon steps out still disguised as the head guard. They all laugh.

'Well done' another voice from around them comments. Mercury and Mars immediately scan the area. Nothing….

'I had expected nothing less from The Guardians of Justice of this back-water Universe, Ha-ah-ha-ah-ha-ha-haaaa ' the voice laughed and echoed from everywhere in the castle.

'Who are you!? ' Jupiter said ' Show yourself!' Venus said. 'In the name of the Moon…'

'Ah! The Princess!' the voice.

'Who are you!?' Sailor Moon commanded as the figure started descending. And as the shadow figure came closer to view ' You did not disappoint me, Guardian Senshi. I have to admit this was all a well –organized decoy mission. A training exercise to test your capabilities…and lure you out ' The earth started to shake and from across the clearing past the forested woods and towards the surrounding mountains where a giant Cyclops of sorts started to peek over the mountain, marching towards them. Through the blue screen Mercury could compare the mountain to the giant since the giant treated the mountain like a fence.

'100 feet tall' Mercury casually mentioned.

'Is that all!?' Jupiter laughed 'I can take on TWO of them!'

And at that moment two more giants arrived from behind the mountain. When they land ,all be it hundreds of mile in the distance, the ground shakes violent enough to crumble two of the damaged towers. All of the scouts slap their forehead.


End file.
